Near, Far, Wherever You Are
by SeveningTree
Summary: What if Killian found Emma, not by knocking on her front door, but by chance? What if he sees her happy and content, oblivious of the fact that she has lost all her memories? An alternate reality to 3x11. In short, Captain Swan and true love.


**What if Killian found Emma, not by knocking on her front door, but by chance? What if he sees her happy and content, oblivious of her lost memories? This was inspired by a beautiful prompt by the awesome Meg on Tumblr (keepcalmwearetimeless). Enjoy.**

* * *

_._

_"I'd choose you. In a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I'd find you and I'd choose you."  
_—_Kiersten White_

_._

He found her.

He had been searching for so long. Charming and Snow had told him it would take much more than just finding a way to cross realms and jump through portals. She would not remember them. She would not remember any of her true heritage. She would not know of their existence. She would not know of his existence. She would not remember him.

But he knew. He knew what he was getting into. He knew, the moment she pointed a sharp dagger at his chin when he was tied to a tree in the Enchanted Forest. He knew, when he left her on top of the beanstalk with the giant. He knew, during the time when he fought with her for a compass and lost because she knocked him over the head with it. He knew, when he decided to sail back to Storybrooke to give her the magic bean. He knew, when he found himself staring after her too often too long when they were wading through the depths of Neverland. He knew, the instant she pressed her lips to his and in the several minutes and hours and days that followed. He knew, when it broke his heart to see her reunited with her first love. He knew, because he had fallen in love with her. And he knew.

He knew that she was his true love. And he believed just as strongly that he was hers.

That was the reason. It was why, despite Charming's best intentions to help his now good mate, he would not stay restless in the Enchanted Forest. He would find her. He would see her again. He was not going to wait for fate, or destiny. Heck, he believed that _she and him were destined. _Therefore he just had to follow his gut instincts and it would lead him to her.

And that was precisely what he did. He did followed what he believed was the right thing to do.

And he found her.

He had travelled between lands and arrived in this strange land again, and he recalled being here once before when he was trying to kill Rumplestiltskin. He didn't think he'd be here again, but then the portal led him here. So she must be around here somewhere.

But he was tired. He had no idea where to start looking. This was a huge city. And there were so many people. How on earth? Which buildings should he go into? Could he even ask for help?

He sank onto a bench in Central Park, deciding that he should rest a bit (and more importantly think a bit) before doing anything else. He so desperately wanted to find her, to see her face again. But he needed to be smart about things. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, collecting the rush of thoughts invading his mind.

Killian Jones did believe that destiny would bring him and Emma Swan together eventually, but more than that he genuinely thought more strongly of the fact that his good form and honourable character would draw him to her. So when he opened his eyes and caught the figure of a beautiful lady with blond, loose curls and a brunette-haired boy walking beside her, he could not believe his eyes. But as destiny would have it, that was indeed his Swan and her boy, Henry.

It was incomprehensible for him at the first second it registered in his mind that it was indeed her. He questioned it, wondering that maybe he was looking at the wrong person, and that maybe his mind was playing tricks on him. (He did travel between realms, and so it could be some hallucination, since he dreamt about her so much, it was hard to distinguish between fact and fiction sometimes) But no, it was her. He wasn't mistaking someone else for her. It really **was **her, and that was definitely Henry walking alongside her. He could definitely recognise the boy.

She was walking on a path just beyond where he sat, her hair blowing slightly in the chilly breeze. She was talking animatedly to her son, making hand gestures to him occasionally. Henry was smiling up at her, laughing at something she said. She grinned at her son, looking at him like a proud mom. She was smiling. She looked so beautiful. And she looked so _happy_.

He leapt out of the bench.

Seeing her like that – seeing her, and remembering that she does not know him, that he would be a stranger to her; and yet, seeing her so happy – it brought upon Killian the most conflicting of emotions he had ever felt in his entire life. He was overjoyed that he actually found her – he _actually _found her! But she would not know him. And meanwhile, the life she had now – the life she had with her son, Henry, was a happy one. She was so cheerful, so content. She had her arm around her son, and they kept walking and talking at the same time.

They reached a hot dog stand, and paused there – they looked like they were about to purchase some form of food. Killian was a few feet away from them, hiding partially behind a tree. His breaths were coming up short. Should he say hello? Should he tell him who he is? Should he say anything at all?

He would be changing everything in her life if he did anything. He knew that he would turn everything upside down. How could he barge in and possibly ruin the happiness she had in her current life?

But he had come so far. He would be stupid if he didn't say something. _Something_, at the very least. He had to.

As he was debating with himself, Emma bought Henry the hot dog he wanted – and then they were walking away from the stand, when Killian's eyes shot up and saw that they were leaving. That was when he knew he had to try.

He half-sprinted toward them, and tapped lightly on Emma's shoulder. She turned around and faced him, her beautiful eyes staring at him, full of wonder and surprise.

"Pardon me," he began, his chest heaving with anxiousness. "It's wonderful to see you."

She didn't judge him, but she looked confused. "I'm sorry. Do I know you?"

He smiled sadly. "Yes. Yes, you do."

"Who are you?" she asked, truly curious.

He looked right into her eyes, believing with all his might that she would remember him somehow. "I'm Killian. Killian Jones."

Her eyes flickered a little at the sound of his name, but she looked just as confused as before. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I know you."

She looked a bit apologetic. "I'm Emma, and this is my son Henry. It's nice to meet you. Sorry I can't really help you."

The wind was blowing again, and she looked even more amazing to him than ever before. This would not be over. He would try again. He would start and pursue her like the honourable man he was. And she would naturally fall in love with him all over again. He would not give up, because Killian Jones does not give up.

"Not to worry, love. I'll see you soon. You take care, Swan," he breathed, his voice full of courage and faith.

He still focused his eyes on her, and then smiled at both her and Henry, then turned and walked away. It was in that moment when he turned to walk away that Emma suddenly realised that this man, this stranger, called her 'Swan'. But how did he know that was her last name? She could not fathom the idea.

She paused in her tracks, staring after this strange but handsome man in a long, dark leather coat. She also noticed that he wore a hook in replacement of his left hand. She couldn't remember who he was, but if she was honest, there was something about him that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Because in another life, she had fallen in love with him, even if it was at the very end when she finally chose to accept how she felt.

In another life, she cared for him, fought alongside him, trusted him, and depended on him. In another life, she came to realise that he was a great man, one she came to love.

But it didn't matter if all that was in another life. Because in _this life_, she was _still _his true love, and he was still hers. In a thousand realms, a hundred lifetimes, and a million years; no matter where or when, they were destined for each other, and it was certain.

_She would one day remember._

**[END.]**

* * *

**Feedback on this story would be very much appreciated! Do let me know your thoughts. Cheers and Happy 2014!**


End file.
